Into the Night
by axel2893
Summary: After years with Damon Elena finally decides to leave to find Stephan, but will she live to find him?
1. Chapter 1

A.N: well I took ur advice and this story will be continued :D keep giving your feedback its very helpful! Enjoy!

Neglected…unwanted…thrown away. Elena could feel the words in her head, feel them form at the tip of her tongue but she could never say them. She knew her place in this world and she couldn't risk speaking out. Damon had brought her into this new and exciting world and he could take her out just as easily.

"Elena? What's wrong with you? Focus! You can't keep blanking out like that!"

She heard him snap and the hard look on his face made her wince. He was right of course. They where hunting she needed to focus. The humans had become harder and harder to hunt over the past hundred years, she needed to keep her eyes and mind on them. Nothing else. The humans they had been hunting seemed to have caught on to what the two had been planning because they retreated inside the small shack that they where residing in.

"Shit! You see what you did? Now we have to wait…" he whispered harshly and gave her a threatening look.

"Damon chill, ok? Its just one night we can wait till morning then get them. We'll act like our car broke down or something. We did it before." she was testing the waters with that statement. She knew he hated that trick. It always worked of course, but it killed the thrill of hunting. The thought of him having no choice to that made her smirk. Ever since he changed her she resented him. Always insisting he tricked her into it, but she knew he hadn't. Deep down she loved him, and still did. But he lost interest in her after the first thirty years. Now he just kept her around for the sex.

She wanted to leave, to go find Stephan, but she was scared. Damon was extremely powerful, and each kill increased his powers. But she had to leave, he was becoming even more distant and unbearable.

"Don't be stupid, they know its US who are hunting them. We'll have to wait until tomorrow night. Jesus Elena! Why do you keep zoning out on me like that? it's the third time this week we've missed a kill. I'm starving!" he growled and stalked away from where they've been sitting.

"Oh shut up Damon. It's just one kill, we can find someone else tonight. Humans are so easy to come by anymore. You'll eat tonight." she got up and walked over to where he was standing. He looked over at her, giving her that look she knew all to well. He was no longer hungry for blood, he wanted something more. She sighed. How could he always hate her but find a way to fuck her every night? She couldn't take this anymore.

"Damon I want to leave. I want to go find Stephan, I cant be your little sex toy anymore."

"Then you do realize that I'll have to kill you. Just like I'll have to kill that little runt of a brother you still love so much." he said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, I know. But at least let me find him. Then you can kill me…that is IF you can kill me. I'm just as powerful as you." he laughed at her then and turned to look her in the eye.

"You have one week. If you don't find him by then, I'll kill you. If you do find him, then I'll kill you so either way ill win. Do you still want to leave me?"

She didn't even answer as she walked into the night. The last she heard of him was a silent, "The chase begins."

TO BE CONTINUED……


	2. Chapter 2

Her week was almost over. He would be coming for her soon. She had to find Stephan and soon. Mystic Falls hadn't changed in the past hundred years and everyone she knew was long dead. She was safe. Stephan had to be here somewhere, he vowed never to leave after she went to find him. Well when she could finally remember him. When Damon changed her, she forgot everything about Stephan. All she could remember was who Damon was and how she 'loved' him. She remembered Stephan about a week later…after her funeral. He was devastated and decided to stay in Mystic Falls.

"Stephan…where are you?" she said out loud, wandering the woods. Damon would be here soon…she didn't have much time…

"Still haven't found him have you?" his voice made her jump. He was early.

"Damon! I still have two days…"

"Ahh, but you're never going to find him, so I figured I'd come collect on my promise." the look in his eyes terrified her. He was really going to kill her and she couldn't even defend herself. She hadn't fed in a few days and she was weak…but he looked full and ready for a fight.

"Damon please. I still have two days, let me look for him some more. Either way you kill me, why not kill us both? Two birds with one stone?"

Maybe he'll take the bait, she thought to herself. But his face crushed all her hopes.

"No, I don't think so. I'll deal with my brother whenever I find him. He'll most likely come after me once he finds your body. Don't worry this'll only hurt for a second." he laughed and prepared to attack. She had to act fast, he would kill her slowly if he got his hands on her. So she did the first thing that came to mind…she ran.

Elena could always outrun Damon, but she was hungry and tired.

"Nice try Elena!" he whispered in her ear and gripped up her hair, throwing her to the ground. She tried to kick out and struck him in the stomach. Hitting her target, she got to her feet and again tried to run in the direction of the town, but he was just a little bit faster, gripping her up once again by her hair, Damon threw her at a near by tree knocking the breath out of her. He laughed as she yelled out in agony.

"Ha! You're getting weak Elena. When's the last time you fed?" he mocked walking towards her. She needed to get away from him, into the town. He would never think to attack her there but right now she couldn't move…he had her pinned down.

She bared her fangs and hissed at him but he just smiled, exposing his own fangs. She already saw her death, he was going to drain her. His look was wild as he pushed her head aside and bit into her. She struggled but it was useless, he was to strong for her.

This is it, she thought, this is how I'm finally going to die.

"Get off her Damon!" both of them jumped in surprise. Damon looked up and snarled. She couldn't believe what she just heard…

"Stephan!"

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

A.N: sorry for the wait on this chapter I've just been really busy… anyway hope u like it J

She could feel the relief well up inside her. Maybe she wasn't going to die after all. The look on Stephan's face sent shivers down her spine. His eyes were full of hatred and grief. Her eyes filled with tears as he started walking towards them. Damon stiffened and gracefully jumped off of her. His face was covered in blood, which gave his normal handsome face a feral glow.

"Hello brother. Its been awhile, what about a hundred years? isn't that right Elena?" he snickered as he took a defensive pose, waiting for an attack. She could see Stephan's face darken at the sound of her name, but he continued to advance. She couldn't believe he was here.

"Why are you here?" he was talking to Damon but his eyes where on her. She could tell that the statement wasn't directed at him.

"Well, your faithful little whore wanted to be with you again. You know after she decided to leave you for me. So I let her leave. But I don't really need her anymore anyway, the sex was getting old." Damon laughed and Stephan's face turned to stone.

"Stephan… it wasn't like that when I left. I couldn't remember who you where for about a year and by then we where already…." she couldn't finish the sentence. The pain in her neck was to much. All she could do was cry out in agony.

"Don't explain yourself to me. Once I'm finished with Damon, I want you out of this town. Don't return…" his voice was so hollow. It was as if whatever was holding him together over the past hundred years just snapped. He wasn't the Stephan she used to know. Not anymore. Now her tears fell from sadness.

"Oh once your finished with me huh? Don't make me laugh you cant beat me. You never could." Damon snapped, but his face suddenly darkened.

"Unless.. you've finally decided to hunt humans." she finished the rest of his statement.

Damon growled and readied for an attack. Surprisingly Stephan just stood there. She wanted to yell at him, to tell him to look out but she couldn't speak anymore. The last thing she saw before losing consciousness was Damon pouncing.


End file.
